


The First Step

by aflawedfashion



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Taking a scene from 4x01 into an AU where Dutch and Johnny realize their feelings for each other.“You’re gonna be ok, Johnny,” Yalena said, her shaky hands gripping the vial as she struggled to control her breathing.A smile crossed Johnny’s face. “So will you.”Yalena echoed his smile with such adoration that Johnny knew he didn’t need to say anything more. He loved her, and she loved him back.





	The First Step

Johnny forced himself out of bed, fueled by the adrenaline that masked the pain of his failing body. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, dripping down his temples. His vision blurred at the edges. He was dying, but he didn’t care. He needed to help Yalena if it was the last thing he ever did. She deserved to survive this, not only survive, but live.

He trudged forward in fear he would be too late, the ship seeming miles longer than the day before. His heart pounded in his chest until he finally caught a glimpse of her silhouette through the darkness, a weapon glistening in her hand. Johnny lunged forward with every ounce of force he could muster and grabbed her arm before she could transform herself from his best friend into a cold, self-loathing assassin.

“You don’t have to do this,” he said as her shocked face turned towards him, one hand firmly gripping her prisoner. “You can start over,” he continued in a desperate plea as her eyes darted frantically to his hand that gripped her arm. “We can both start over right now. Just take this first step, and I will take it with you.”

Yalena let out a breath, her gaze distraught and conflicted. “Not if you’re dead.” She pushed her prisoner away without ever taking her eyes off his, their bodies drawn together in what they feared could be their last moments. But as he stared into her eyes, he realized everything was going to be ok. He didn’t know how, but he knew it would be. It had to be.

Johnny wanted to tell her he loved her, wanted to tell her that her past didn’t define her, but even on his best days, he was no poet. Fortunately, he wouldn’t need to give his final goodbye just yet. Yalena’s prisoner saved him with a resigned, “Oh, hell,” surprising them both by whistling the code to release Johnny’s cure. 

“You’re gonna be ok, Johnny,” Yalena said, her shaky hands gripping the vial as she struggled to control her breathing.

A smile crossed Johnny’s face. “So will you.” 

Yalena echoed his smile with such adoration that Johnny knew he didn’t need to say anything more. He loved her, and she loved him back. No matter what happened, no matter how far they fell, he knew they would always save each other, but her hand rested gently on his chest as if she were afraid they would both fall to pieces if either of them moved too quickly. 

There was only one thing left to do. Johnny took a step forward, closing the distance between them as she slid her hand up his chest. Her body pressed against his in a perfect fit. The chemistry between them was indescribable, unlike anything Johnny had felt before. He rested his hand on her lower back as she brushed a sweet kiss against his lips in a vow that embodied everything they couldn’t find the words to say.

As their lips parted, Yalena held her eyes tightly shut, and Johnny’s heart warmed. He wanted to live in that moment forever, but his adrenaline-fueled strength was quickly fading, and his knees buckled. With a groan, he fell to the ground. 

“Johnny,” Yalena said under her breath as she knelt beside him, her hand squeezing his arm. 

“I really do need that cure now,” he said, taking the vile from Yalena and downing it as quickly as possible. 

He pulled the vile away from his lips, and their eyes met again. Yalena took another gasping breath, her shoulders slumping forward in relief. “I’d kiss you again,” she said, “but...” She arched her eyebrows and motioned to her prisoner with a regretful smile.

“Hey, no rush.” Johnny pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “We have the rest of our lives to do that again.” His smile grew into a playful grin. “And again and again and again.” 


End file.
